


Explosive Reasoning

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [45]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"What is it about explosions?" Napoleon asked, as he and his partner ate lunch. "I would've thought that anyone who grew up in a war zone would despise them."

Illya thought for a moment.

"As a child I was terrified of them," he said eventually. "Then I was taught how to make small bombs to confuse the Nazi soldiers. As I grew older, I became fascinated by the science of how different types of explosives work. In the end, it came down to control. I have little control over most of my life, but I can harness and control chemicals."


End file.
